Gregory Diethel
Gregory is a powerful entity of Darkness that for unexplained reasons has taken on the Diethel Family name, he is powerful and seems to have total loyalty for Zaiaku Asakura, he is the de facto Co-Leader of the Immortals though he like Zaiaku have very little interest in the internal affairs of the Organization except when its in their best interests, he is the source of the "Demons" which the Immortals control which is also an ability also shared with Lyserg Diethel. Personal Information Physical Apperance Gregory wears a black and red organic-looking bodysuit. He wears a silver helmet covered with dark glass, hiding his face from view. Just before he possesses Lyserg, he unmasks himself, revealing that he looks identical to Lyserg, although he possesses golden-yellow eyes, black hair, paler skin, and a more muscular build. Personality Gregory has been seen to be kind and spare certain people he knows, he is also at times valiant, values friendship, and possesses heroic qualities. However all these positive attributes go out the window when he becomes "as a being created from the purest of darkness", despite their being present when around Zaiaku, possibly due to his feelings for Zaiaku. Gregory is proud, cunning, cruel, and described as pure evil. The lives of others, including that of even his Allies, hold absolutely no value to him, he shows no remorse for his actions, and as a pragmatist, he will strike without a moment's thought or warning, seen when he strikes at a defenceless Yoh when in an ambush and attempts to eliminate him. He has disregarded his master's orders on occasion despite his loyalty to Zaiaku, an event demonstrating this being his attempt to destroy Lyserg in their first battle, despite the fact that doing this would interfere with Zaiaku's plans. He is also shown to be uncaring, having no sympathy for anyone but himself and Zaiaku. He can also be overconfident at times. He also seems to enjoy fighting as well as has questionable sanity, an event demonstrating this being after Hao defeated him in their first battle and tried to remove his helmet, he bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter. Though he can comprehend mercy, he rarely gives it, usually being either in an excellent mood or seeing some kind of unknown importance in the opponent. Biography Creation Quotes *''"Exactly what I said, idiot"'' *''"After your parent's death, You used to be too broken to talk back."'' (to Lyserg) *''"Somebody's gotta break that loser in."'' (to Zaiaku on Lyserg) *''"Humph, You Win. Consider yourself on probation." (to Lyserg after being defeated by Lyserg and Yoh) *"''Come to the Star Sanctuary, the only place the Spirit Sword can be forged! There you'll watch as I choak the life out of Jeanne and Marco, then see how long you play the pacifist" (to Lyserg) *''"You've done it, Lyserg, now that my body is about to be destroyed we have no choice but to become one! When we become one, the one that Zaiaku cares about so much will be reborn as YOU, its time HE returned!!" (to Lyserg after his final defeat) *"With this Spirit Sword I will unlock a door, a door that links to ALL Worlds, then...Shaman Warriors from each world will gather at this place to fight for the Light hidden behind the King of Spirits! And then, just as the legend says, the Spirit Wars will begin Again!" ''(possessing Lyserg shortly before they fully fuse together) *''"Hahahaha, Lyserg is Gone and I'm not far gone either! I'm fading away, meaning a "new Lyserg" will be born from OUR REMAINS, its fitting that you become the sacrifice to welcome HIS RETURN!!!"'' (hysterical announcement to Jeanne and Marco with Hao watching one, while possessing Lyserg's body, despite the Spirit Sword's destruction he seems to care far more about this "New Lyserg") *''"Too Slow"'' (used when performing a Hand Roll) Trivia *The name "Gregory" has the Evil meaning "Vigilante". *The Non-Evil meaning for "Gregory" is "Watchful One". Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:"Immortal" Category:Shaman